We Are the Way We Are
by Prime627
Summary: Why do the 'bots and 'cons act like the way they do?
1. Chapter 1

So, this idea came to me. I was wondering what would happen if I took every character from Transformers (any series) and wrote about why they do the things they do. Would you look at them the same way again? Would you learn to adore the mechs and femmes? Or would you hate them with a passion?

I'm willing to do any character, any series…all you have to do is tell me! I don't bite, so there's no reason to be scared of me. (I had my rabies shots this morning, and I clipped my fangs, and I filed my claws back).

Who are your favorite 'bots and 'cons and who are your least favorites?

Is there anyone you want to see more of?

The question I will be trying to answer is this (and should be simple and easy):

_Why are they the way they are?_

Alright, that's all I got! I'm going to post one chapter (they'll have names so you can skip around and read who you want to) to show you how it works. Sounds good? A little too easy?

Raise your hand if you're still lost?

Scream if you don't get anything of what I said and I'll have someone rush to you (eventually) and help you.

Sounds good?

Then let's begin.


	2. Starscream

_**Starscream:**_

I've always been small. Smaller than anyone else in my community. I made up for the difference in size with attitude. I didn't let anyone tell me what I was, what I wasn't, what I could be, and what I shouldn't be.

I was also deeply in love with Megatron when we were sparklings. I adored him, but he used that against me, and he never let me be by myself, because I was more valuable on his arm than not.

I was just a piece of jewelry to him, an accessory, not a real bot with feelings or desires.

You may not like me, I get that. I've done a lot of creepy and stupid things (like trying to take over the Decepticons), but don't we all make mistakes? You can't preach to me about being perfect, human…

I get that my appearance isn't appealing: red optics, long claws, hunched-over posture… No one likes a not-visually-appealing mech, but I can't do much about anything now.

Megatron forces us to keep our optics red. We wear a film-like substance over our optics to hide their blue glow (you humans call the film _contacts_), so if any one of us are crabby and throwing a fit, it's because our _contacts_ are making us frustrated.

Breakdown had it easy. He had one contact to put in before he died, the lucky bugger…

Now that I have the reason for the red optics out there, I might as well tell you why I have claws.

I like having claws. It gives me something to do. I tap my claws a lot: together, on things, on others. It's something I do when I get anxious or nervous.

Now, my posture. I'm always hunched over around Megatron because I'm worried he's going to hit me if I don't say exactly what he wants to hear, and by Primus, I am not psychic! I don't _know_ what he wants to hear when he wants to hear it! I can't exactly plug him into the patch, either. That would take too long and I'd probably get kicked off the _Nemesis_ for treason if I tried.

In case you haven't already figured it out, the Decepticons and I get abused on the _Nemesis_. Megatron isn't exactly stable. But it we try to seek comfort from others or from the Autobots, we get beaten for conspiring with the enemy.

Megatron is constantly peeking over his shoulder in case one of his soldiers is trying to sneak up behind him and kill him, and anyone caught behind him is either off-lined or mysteriously found in the MedBay with severe wounds.

I can lead the Decepticons better because I won't hurt them, not like Megatron does to us.

I won't hit them so they end up on life-support in the MedBay. You think _I'm _evil? You should check out Megatron while he patrols the _Nemesis_. I haven't killed or mounted drones as punishment for looking at me funny, but Megatron has.

Why do you think so many drones are made? The Autobots kill at most five drones per month.

Megatron rapes and kills twenty times that each week. As I said, he's not exactly stable.

I've spent a lot of time around him. I know he's not stable. It all started when he got that stupid I'm Gonna Be a Prime idea stuck in his helm. He was _so_ obsessed with that that he threatened the others that wanted to be a Prime, so of _course_ he flipped out when Orion was chosen to be a Prime.

Put all your hopes and dreams behind one goal, and then have that taken away from you.

You'd probably lose it too, but I hope you don't turn out to be like Megatron. He's totally bonkers.

What else do you want to know? Why I cower and freak out when I'm around Megatron?

I'm insecure.

Laugh all you want, but that won't make me better. I'm the only Seeker, I'm skinny, I weigh about as much as a car, and Megatron can just throw me around however he likes and I can't do much. So I'm deceptive, but then he just punishes me for being a deceptive Decepticon.

I told you, he's mentally unstable, and you fangirls eat him up. He'd stab you in your sleep because you snored funny and it offended him!

You crazy female humans, what are you thinking?

**Have other questions for Starscream? Review!**


	3. Starscream's Responses

_**Diamonds and Bones **_

_**I have a question for Starscream! Do transformers have mommies and daddies, (and if they do who are yours starscream?) or are they produced in a factory, or something? How were you made Starscream? I MUST KNOW SO I CAN MAKE MY OWN! **_

_**Thank you : D**_

Diamonds and Bones,

There are many ways to get sparklings. You can create them manually, which happened after the war started. You can spark-merge (which is where two sparks are pressed together until there is a tiny spark remaining on one spark when the sparks are pulled away), and you can interface, which is similar to what you humans do. Sparklings develop quickly in either method.

I do not know what method created me, but I can quickly rule out the manual creation because I was there when the war began. My parents were not famous, not like Stormchaser or Nighthawk, but they were pure Seekers (they didn't have non-Seeker parents) and they were well respected in the community before they died. I don't remember their names. The only name that meant much to me when I was little was Megatronus. He was practically my father. I wish I could be a little more specific for you.

-Starscream

_**kikigraysonwest**_

_**hey Starscream, umm, if you had a choice to stop this war before it happen or would help the autobots fight against Megatron. **_

Kikigraysonwest,

The war would have happened anyway if Optimus so much as looked at our unstable leader funny, and the only way that could be avoided is if one of there were dead, but then I would be arrested for murder. Joining the Autobots is also out, because Megatron insists they are weak, and we are strong, but he doesn't seem to have an explanation for why we lose all the time. I think I would stay with how things are now, since I cannot change them. I find it better to be shifty with alliances, so you're only responsible for a few things on either side, than to be fully allied with one side, where if your leader is crazy, so are you by default (why else would you follow a mentally unstable mech if you are not the same?)

-Starscream


	4. Optimus

_**Optimus:**_

I am the leader of the Autobots. I was one of the Thirteen Primes, but because one of my brothers killed me, I was reincarnated as a data clerk named Orion Pax.

My mentor was the great Alpha Trion, and I know you think that all he did was sit and work in his office, but he was one of the Thirteen, just as I was. He was my closest friend, and he was my father-figure. I loved him like I had loved Megatronus, before I ruined him. He had the power of the Covenant and the Quill. He could read the past, and the future, but he had an imperfect understanding of the runes of the future. It makes since that those runes are in English, but we do not have access to the Covenant, so we do not know how the war will end or what will happen in the future. Perhaps that is better.

Though I miss my home planet, I have fallen in love with your Earth. I doubt that we will ever leave. Earth reminds us of Cybertron, and we will treat it as such.

We protect your Earth because we do not want your planet to have the same fate as Cybertron. It is bad enough that we have lost our planet. We will not allow you to lose your own.

My biggest regret is stepping up in the High Council's presence. I should have left Megatron to be Prime, but then we would have lost Cybertron in a different way, and there would have been a war, and it would not have been me rising up to defend it. I know that I have possibly jeopardized your Earth by practically leading Megatron here, but I will fix my mistakes, even if it means that I will die doing so.

Why do I adore humans? You are much like us. You are smart, creative, and young, just as our race had been. You are the organic forms of our race. I enjoy driving around your neighborhood streets and watching your children play in parks and on playgrounds.

I will _always_ be around to protect you from Megatron, and from yourselves.


End file.
